


Flower Crowns And Shiny Stones

by ro_blaze



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, dis cute okay, link is baby, zelda and gan are link's parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_blaze/pseuds/ro_blaze
Summary: Zelda discovers one of the many joys of motherhood.
Relationships: Ganondorf & Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Ganondorf & Link (Legend of Zelda), Ganondorf/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Flower Crowns And Shiny Stones

**Author's Note:**

> oh hey hello this is incredibly self-indulged, i was just feeling like some family fluff

This morning, Link brought her a handful of daisies.

“He likes giving you flowers,” Ganondorf said from his spot on the grass behind her, his skillful hands working her hair into a braid.

“He knows I like flowers,” Zelda returned with a light shrug, then looked down at the small pile of daisies in her lap. They all seemed to have been carefully selected, not a single petal or stem bent or scratched. “Why? Are you jealous?”

Ganondorf snorted but said nothing. Zelda felt a slight tug against her scalp when he tied off the braid with a stray piece of fabric, then let it fall down her back. She couldn’t get used to its new, shortened length—where her hair once went almost all the way to her knees, now it fell much shorter, the longest ends of it barely touching the small of her back. If anything else, she could at least appreciate the loss of all that weight. 

“Can you put the flowers in my braid?” she asked, tilting her head just enough to meet his eyes. 

For all they had been married for nearly half a year now, Zelda still found her husband hard to read. Ganondorf managed to be warm and yet collected at the same time and although he did possess the legendary temper of the Demon King that was spoken about in tales, he had far greater control over himself that she’d dared to expect. She’d only gotten to hear him yell at her once and it was solely because she’d gotten hurt like the idiot she was. 

He was really sweet, that Gerudo King of hers, even if he was loath to admit it.

“Hand them over,” was all he said.

Zelda smiled and gently put the daisies down on the grass next to her. Almost immediately Ganondorf began weaving them down the length of her braid, securing them far better than she would have if she tried. Before long, he was done, carefully tucking the last flower behind her ear and standing up from the ground.

“How do I look?” Zelda asked with a mock-innocent voice, batting her lashes at him.

She could have sworn there was a touch of red on his cheeks when he took in the sight of her.

“As breathtaking as always, my dear wife,” Ganondorf said as he pulled her to her feet. The kiss he gave her was all warmth and fire, leaving her dizzy and shaky with the hunger for more. “Makes me want to take some more time...”

“Flatterer,” Zelda breathed out softly and turned away, lest she was seduced back into the warmth of his arms. “Did you see where Link went off to? We should probably get going if we want to reach the border of the woods before nightfall.”

“He ran off somewhere.” A pair of large hands gently rubbed over her shoulders. “I know you’re worried, but I think there’s no need for it. The boy knows what he’s doing.”

Zelda hummed softly in answer but said nothing, moving to check the contents of their saddlebags once again. The Master Sword was strapped to the side of her saddle, to be used if it came to emergency—even if the holy blade was too big for her to wield comfortably, it was even bigger in her son’s hands and from the very beginning, they had decided it was better if she was the only to carry it. (Ganondorf had tried as well, only once. It had burned him terribly and only her healing magic prevented the burns from scarring.) Her bow and quiver, her blanket roll and the rest of her belongings, everything was safely in its place.

She was worried, of course. Link knew how to take care of himself, that much was true, but that knowledge didn’t bring any relief to her mind. Zelda was still grappling with being forced into the role of a mother so abruptly, but the love she carried in her heart for the small, green-clad boy was as true as the love she had for the dark man behind her. His large hand brushed over hers, their Pieces resonating with a soft hum that soothed the nerves in her chest.

“He will be okay,” Ganondorf whispered to her in Gerudo, the deep notes of his voice music to her ears. He pressed a kiss to her temple. “Come help me put the food away.”

They were almost finished packing up the leftovers from last night's dinner when Link finally came back from wherever he had gone to. That seemed to have been the river, for he carried their waterskins in his arms, as well as his boots—his trousers had been rolled over his knees, to prevent them from getting wet.

“Here you are, little rascal,” Zelda said with a laugh, handing her husband the last bottle of pumpkin soup and walking over to help Link with the waterskins. “Had fun by the river?”

“Yes,” he signed to her once his hands were freed. Then, he pulled something from his pocket and held it out to her. “For you, Mama.”

A small spark of warmth went through her at the endearment— _he called me Mama_ —as Zelda bent down to take her new gift. It was a small white stone, smoothened out by the river until it was almost flat, in the shape of a heart. She cooed softly and ran her finger over the smooth stone—she could wrap a length of thread around it and make it into a necklace.

“It’s beautiful, honey,” she told him, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head. “I will put away the waterskins, you go help your father load the horses.”

Link nodded, seemingly happy with how easily she’d accepted his gift, and kissed her cheek before running over to where Ganondorf was sorting the food. Zelda watched them for a moment, smiling at the sight of her most favorite people in the world—despite his fearsome appearance, Ganondorf had taken to fatherhood almost immediately and managed to easily bond with Link. Her Triforce gave a gentle hum, beating in rhythm with her heart. 

Despite all the hardships they’d gone through and the ones that waited for them down the road, Zelda was happier than she’d ever been in her life.

“Are we all ready to go?” she asked once she’d tucked the waterskins away into her saddlebags.

“Just ready.” Ganondorf walked over to help her mount, gently giving her the boost she needed to reach the stirrups by herself. “Link tells me he brought you another gift?”

“Mhm.” Zelda pulled the river stone from the pocket of her tunic and held it to her husband to see. “It’s pretty, isn’t it?”

“It certainly is.” He leaned to take a look at the stone, but instead kissed her hand and bit her wrist playfully before turning to their son. “Oi, lad, why don’t I get gifts like that?”

Link, who’d been perched on top of his father’s rather large black stallion, looked towards them and giggled.

“Mama gives better kisses,” he signed and then giggled again. “Your beard scratches, Papa.”

“My beard doesn’t scratch, you brat,” Ganondorf growled in mock-anger, a dark grin coming to his face. He marched over to his steed and mounted on behind Link, giving the boy only a second to prepare himself before he kissed both of his cheeks. 

Link laughed louder and patted his father’s face with his small hands, mouthing ‘scratchy’ to her. Zelda shook her head and gave a chuckle on her own, amused by her boys’ antics. Only Ganondorf, the self-proclaimed Great King of Evil, would get upset over their son preferring her kisses to his. 

“Enough kisses now, my dear,” she scolded him halfheartedly, giving her mare a gentle press of her ankles. The horse obediently trotted ahead. “We should go. Unless you want us to travel in the dark again? The night sky is pretty and all, but I don’t fancy having to fight yet another band of monsters.”

“No, my Queen, absolutely not.” Ganondorf gave her a grin and rode up to meet her. “And I surely don’t enjoy the sight of my gorgeous wife swinging that holy sword around like the Goddess she is.”

“Your flirting _sucks_ , Papa,” Link signed.

This time Zelda laughed out loud, her whole frame shaking with mirth. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can come yell at me on my tumblr, [pan-princess-levy](http://pan-princess-levy.tumblr.com/) or on my twitter, [monnydoesart](https://twitter.com/MonnyRancheva). stay safe~


End file.
